


I'm wide-eyed and its midnight, and all I see is you

by justyouraveragelesbianwriter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Ive wanted to wrie fanfic for a while, My First Fanfic, dont know how to tag, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragelesbianwriter/pseuds/justyouraveragelesbianwriter
Summary: After a long day of classes, Waverly finally decides to tell her best friend and roommate, Nicole, that she is in love with her. The thing is, Nicole has a girlfriend...





	1. Chapter 1

As her philosophy class was coming to an end, Waverly felt something tug at her heart mind that she couldn't quite shake. She told herself that it was just the feeling of excitement being in one of her favorite classes with her best friend Nicole (she was minoring in philosophy after all), but deep down she knew it was something more than that. It scared her. It excited her. As she and Nicole stood up to leave they both smiled at each other before Waverly instinctively reached for her friend's hand.  _Friends._ Waverly told herself.  _We're just friends._ She took a deep breath and continued to walk. This didn't go unnoticed by Nicole, but she ultimately decided to ask about it later.

After a long day full of classes and pushing feelings away, Waverly finds herself in the elevator with Nicole. _You're madly in love with your best friend who also happens to be in a happy relationship with her girlfriend Shae! What are you going to do?_ Waverly asked herself. She easily became lost in her thoughts and didn't even realize that they had reached their floor. As they made their way down the hallway, Waverly decided that it was finally time to say something. As they reached their room, both women began the search for their keys. Having found her key first, Nicole opened the door and turned on the light on her way in. Following close behind, Waverly entered the room and closed the door behind her. 

After she and her friend were both situated on their beds, Waverly finally broke the silence.

"Nicole...I think we need to talk" She started.

Nicole smiled, "I agree. Waves, you've been acting strange all day. What's going on?"

Waverly thought she might die just looking at her roommate's smile. She sighed and said, "A lot actually. So much, and its kind of scaring me really."

"Well you know you can tell me anything. I'll still love you." Nicole replied.

Waverly took a deep breath before saying, "Well that's just the thing, I don't think you're going to love me after I tell you this"

Nicole gave a reassuring smile while saying, "That is not true Waverly. No matter what you say, I will always be here for you." Nicole was silently wishing that her friend was going to reveal something she had been hoping to hear for months.

"I.." Waverly started. "I'm in love with you Nicole Haught, and I've never been so scared in my entire life."

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. There was complete silence as the words Waverly had spoken sunk into Nicole. While Waverly had her head in her hands and was sobbing, Nicole stood up and knelt down in front of her friend.

"Hey," she said gently. "Waverly, look at me." 

All Waverly could do was shake her head and continue crying. 

Nicole wouldn't take no for an answer. "Waves look at me, its okay. There's more I have to say but I need to see those eyes I love so much first."

Waverly choked out a soft chuckle before looking up into those hazel eyes that drive her crazy.

Nicole gave a genuine smile, dimple and all. "There they are. Now as I was saying..."

Waverly cut her off before she could continue, "You don't have to lie about it. I'll go see if I can crash with Wynonna."

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. She did the only thing she knew how to do in that moment. She leaned in.

Their lips met in a short kiss.

"God, I've thought about doing that for months!" Nicole chuckles.

"Wait!" Waverly said. "What about Shae?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "She is that absolute last person in my mind right now and she is not something to worry about."

Waverly got that knowing smirk on her face "Sooooo...does this mean I can kiss you again?" she asked.

Nicole let out a big laugh, "You can kiss me all you want, my love."

As she leaned in for another kiss, Waverly whispered, "well this went way better than I expected."

Nicole smiled into their second kiss. This one was filled with passion. Both women poured all of their pent up feelings into this kiss. Waverly could not believe that the woman that she loved actually loved her back. Before she knew it, Nicole was moving forward and Waverly found herself on her back with Nicole quickly climbing on top of her. Even though she didn't want to stop, Waverly disconnected her lips from Nicole's and took a deep breath.

"Nicky, as much I would absolutely love to continue, it's late and there is a lot we need to talk about," Waverly said.

Nicole nodded and began to get off of Waverly but not before she snuck in one last kiss before she laid down beside Waverly.

"Is this okay?' Nicole asked as her head hit the pillow and wrapped her arm around Waverly's waist.

Waves blushed as she nodded and moved her face closer to Nicole's. Waverly looked over Nicole's shoulder to check the time and saw that it was midnight. She took this as the perfect opportunity to sing one of Nicole's favorite songs.

"I'm wide-eyed and its midnight and all I see is you." Waverly sang.

Nicole immediately recognized the song and just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I love you, Waverly Earp," Nicole whispered.

"I love you too Nicole Haught," Waverly said with a yawn as she slowly drifted to sleep.

 

 

 


	2. My blood is pumping heart is thumping

Waverly's eyes fluttered open as the sun began to stream in through the window. A smile grew on her face as she felt the strong arm still around her waist from last night.  _She kissed me. And let me kiss her back. This is sooooo not what I was expecting to happen,_ Waves thought to herself. When she rolled over to check her phone, she saw that it was only seven in the morning.  _Good,_ Waverly internally said.  _We don't have to meet Wynonna for breakfast until nine._ She smiled to herself. Waverly decided to wake Nicole up the best way she knew how, a kiss on the forehead. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Nicole's pale head.

Nicole instinctively shuffled around while mumbling, "Gimme five more minutes, Wavie."

Waverly chuckled, "Wavie? Well that's a new one!" 

Nicole finally opened her eyes so that she could send Waves a quick wink. Waverly couldn't help the blush and smile that spread like wildfire across her face, she had never felt such joy before. 

"Nicky, as much as I'd love to go back to bed, we need to talk about last night," Waverly spoke aloud.

Nicole sat up and took Waverly's hands in her own. "You're right," she sighed. "You can start first, yeah?"

Waverly nodded as she began to speak, "I think my biggest concern right now is, what about Shae?"

Nicole kept her head down as she spoke, "Okay, so things haven't been going well with Shae and me for quite some time now. And a couple of months ago we had a huge fight at her apartment." She took a deep, unsteady breath before continuing. "Two weeks ago she broke up with me."

Waverly didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless, she had no idea that any of this was going on. When she noticed that Nicole had stopped wearing her promise ring, she thought that maybe she had lost it. The idea that Nicole and Shae were having problems didn't even cross Waverly's mind. In that moment, all Waverly could do was lean in and give Nicole a hug. When they pulled apart, Waves opened her mouth to say something but Nicole spoke up first.

"You don't have to say anything, Love," she said. "It was bound to happen eventually and I'm just glad that it happened sooner rather than later. I've thought a lot about it, and really, I'm not upset by it all that much anymore. It hurt a lot at first, but now I'm just glad that it's finally over. Because now...I can finally do this..." 

Nicole leaned in and set a loving kiss on Waverly's lips. Waves didn't want to push Nicole too far too fast, but she figured that a few kisses wouldn't hurt. Waverly relaxed into the kiss and pushed her hands into Nicole's hair, not wanting to ever let go. 

Finally, when they parted for air, Waverly eventually found words to say, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Nicole was incredulous! She couldn't understand why Waverly would ask her such a question. She looked at Waverly with wonder in her eyes and kissed her once again. Waves pulled back and said, "No. I need to hear you say it."

"I, Nicole Haught, have fallen head over heels in love with you, Waverly Earp, and I want you to be my girlfriend," Nicole said with a huge grin on her face.

By then, Waves had tears streaming down her cheeks as she nodded and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Is that a yes?" Nicole asked with a laugh.

"I'd be happy to be your girlfriend Nicky, as long as we can go slow with it."

Nicole nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love" She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

A smirk soon appeared on Waverly's face as she began to sing, "My blood is pumping heart is thumping..."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Another one of my favorites?" Nicole said with a look of fake anger.

"You know you love it!" Waverly said with a dreamy voice.

Nicole gave in, "You're right! I do love it...but I love you more."

Waverly laid a chaste kiss on Nicole's lips and said, "I love you too, my dear."


End file.
